Lust or something like it
by piadidasnk
Summary: She craves him does he even know she exists? WWE owned characters. Victoria-Batista
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the cafeteria with Melina, Trish, Lita, and Mickie; listening as they discuss their relationships. Actually more like bitch about their men and the problems they have. These lucky fuckers have men and still they are all bitching; what the hell?? I don't get it either.

"I just don't get it," Trish whined," why is he so jealous? It's my freaking job for goodness sake."

"Well Hon, you do travel all over the world with some of the hottest guys on the planet." Melina reasoned.

"Yeah, I mean men are naturally insecure and you run around in outfits that leave nothing to the imagination. Not to mention you have a huge following of male fans." I added.

"Hey! We all have to wear those outfits, thank you, and besides that he KNOWS I would… I zoned out on Trish because HE walked in like some sort of GOD. His t-shirt was hugging those muscles like a second skin. God is it getting hot in here? I watched intently as he swayed across the room. His biceps wanting to be touched, lips craving to be kissed, and those pants practically screaming to be torn from those chiseled thighs only to reveal the Holy Grail that his wrestling trunks try, yes try, to conceal every week.

"Vick…Tori…VICTORIA!!!" Trish yelled as she waved her hand in my face; breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? Wha...Oh, sorry" I smiled up at the blonde bombshell and glanced around the table to find all of the divas looking at me.

"What the hell were you looking at?" Melina questioned, turning her head to see what was so interesting.

"What or who?" Lita smirked before turning like Melina.

"Nothing…um I was just thinking about…my match." I lied smoothly, I hope. They all just nodded and resumed their rousing banter of whose boyfriend sucks more. I half-listened as Mickie took over the conversation; adding little nods and smiles of understanding once in a while. When they were all caught up in Mickie's story I snuck a glance back to his table. A frown formed on my face as I saw he had left. All that remained was an empty tray to prove I hadn't imagined the whole thing. _I wish I had enough nerve to talk to him but I just become so flushed when he's close by. Oh well at least I have my friends to keep me company or at the very least entertained._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked backstage after my match with Beth. _Man, nothing like feeling tired, sore, and sweaty. I just want a really long hot bubbly bath._ I smiled walking back to my locker room just thinking about it.

"Hey Victoria" my thoughts were interrupted by Lita calling me over. She was standing a few feet away talking with Trish and Stephanie. I made my way over and said hello to everyone.

"Great match." Stephanie commented.

"Yeah where were you headed looking all dazed and smiley?" Lita asked nudging my shoulder.

"Who were you thinking about that's got you looking satisfied?" Trish smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking about a long," I paused dragging the sentence out watching her face light up,"…extremely hot… bubble bath." I laughed at the disappointed expression on her face. Trish and Lita both lightly backhanded my arms. Apparently they didn't find it as funny as I did. As Steph and I giggled at them, Paul, aka Triple H or Mr. Stephanie McMahon, he hates that one, walked up behind Steph. He was followed closely by the cause of my flushed face, my stuttering, and, oh yeah, the cause of me waking in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, the one and only Animal, Dave Batista. He looked like walking sex, wearing a tailor made black Armani suit with those sunglasses that would look stupid on anyone else.

"Hey ladies" he said. I just smiled at him while the others acknowledged him; not fully trusting my voice at the moment.

"What were you laughing at when we came up?" Paul asked; wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist.

"Well," Trish started," Victoria was walking around with an extremely satisfied look on her face"

"So I called her over," Lita took over," and Trish asked who she was thinking about."

"And Victoria informed her all out of breath that she was thinking of a long… hot… bubble bath. You should have seen Trish's face. She looked so let down." Stephanie laughed.

"So these girls have kept you from your bath? How rude of them." Dave said. I just meekly smiled and nodded; trying to stay calm and not show how he was affecting me. My smile faded as I realized I was still in my ring gear, sweaty and smelly.

"Well I'm going to just go and get that bath now. I'll see you all later." I got about five feet away when Trish called out to me again.

"You are going out with us tonight right?" I noticed the hopeful expression on her face and inwardly groaned.

"I don't know Tri…"But you haven't been out in ages." She whined," I am getting you laid tonight so you ARE going. Do I make myself clear" she was now standing there glaring at me with her hands firmly placed on her hips. _I can't believe she just said that with Dave freaking Batista there. Oh shoot me now._

"Yes mother" I let out an exaggerated sigh. I chanced it and saw Dave looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Wear something danceable." She yelled as I turned back around toward my dressing room. I just waved at her as I continued on my way.

"Oh Victoria" I stopped cold and turned at the sound of Dave's voice," I'll meet you at your room and we will meet the others in the lobby. Okay?" I just nodded and rushed to grab my bags and head to the hotel. _Great not only do I have to go but now I have to actually dress up because HE is coming with us. I just need a couple of drinks and I will be fine. Yeah keep telling yourself that Victoria maybe you will believe it one day._


	3. Chapter 3

I walk out of the bathroom feeling fresh and sit on the bed in my room. I just need to find something to wear and I'll be just fine. _Okay, Dave was wearing a black suit so I need something with color. The last thing I want is a comment from Trish on how we match. I got it!_ I double knot my red halter top and squeeze into my black butt jeans. Now I just have to find my black three inch hooker boots and fix my hair. I glance at the clock and see I have fifteen minutes before he said he would be here. _Perfect, just enough time to try and calm my nerves._ After scrunching my hair to make it look wavy, I sit on the bed and take a few deep breaths. As I am trying to relax and telling myself that everything will be fine, there is a knock at the door._ Of course, he would be fucking early. Okay Victoria, it's gonna be fine. You can do this. _I open the door and he's standing there smiling; oozing sex appeal and smelling amazing.

"Hey, I know I'm early. I was just making sure you were actually getting ready because you didn't seem like you wanted to go at the arena." He says as I stand there gulping because once I saw him my mouth got dryer than the Sahara. I step aside to let him in the room and try to find my purse.

"Are you okay?" he asks and that is when I realize I haven't spoken a word.

"Yeah, I was just making sure I was… ready and had everything." I managed to squeak out.

"So you ready. Everyone else should be downstairs by now." I followed him out into the hall and my stomach flipped when his hand went to the small of back; guiding me to the elevators. _Oh my god, breath Victoria._ We stepped on the elevator and I silently thanked God that we weren't the only ones on it. Once we reached the first floor, I rushed off looking for everyone.

"Hey Trish" I greeted.

"Oh honey, I'm so excited you decided to come tonight," she said as she hugged me" you will have fun I promise." She linked arms with me and we made our way to the cars. We all hopped into Paul's rented expedition. As soon as we got in I could tell I was being set up. It was Paul driving, Steph in the passenger, Trish and Lita in the very back, which left, you guessed it, me and Dave in the middle. Of course we couldn't just leave middle seat open between us because the purses just had to be on my right which caused me to be smashed against Dave's side. My heart was beating extremely fast and I had to constantly check if I was sweating. I sat silently wondering how far this club was and cursing Paul in my mind because he had to be driving at least twenty miles below the speed limit. When we arrived I jumped out of the car and grabbed Trish.

"What the hell blondie!!!" I whispered to her as we followed the others into the club." Please just tell me you are not trying to set me up with Dave."

"Well… you see…I... uh"

"Spill it Trisha"

"Well Dave just happened to mention that he thought you were cute and I just thought you wouldn't mind."

"You're serious? Dave likes me? So this was his idea? Are you joking?"

She just smiled at me," Yes, yes, yes, and no. So put a smile on and lets go have fun with our friends and a certain someone who thinks you're cute."


	4. Chapter 4

While sitting at a booth in the club, Victoria took in her surroundings. There were people dancing, loud music, and the alcohol was flowing. Paul stood and offered to get everyone their drinks. He realized he was going to need help carrying them so he smacked Dave in the back of the head to get his attention.

"OW! Paul what the hell" Dave yelled.

"Dude, come help me with the drinks" Paul smirked. He silently laughed to himself because he caught Dave starring at Victoria. Once the boys were far enough away from the table, the girls descended on Victoria like a pack of vultures.

"So, Dave's looking pretty good tonight" Stephanie said nudging Victoria with her elbow.

"Yeah, Tori, you think you'll _unleash the animal_" laughed Lita. Victoria just blushed at them and glared.

"I honestly don't know why I hang out with you guys." she sighed," I'm kind of hoping he will make the first move. I have never been this nervous over a guy before. I hate feeling this vulnerable."

"Wow, aren't you supposed to be _Victoria._ You know the psycho badass that plays mind games and shit." Trish joked.

"Yeah," Victoria replied looking down at her hands," but that is what Dave does to me. Like he put his hand on my back to walk me to the elevator and I got chills. Have you guys ever felt like that?" she was now playing with her hands nervously.

"Yeah once with…" Stephanie went to reply but stopped when she saw Paul and Dave return with the drinks. She just smiled at Victoria knowing she knew how the sentence would end. Dave and Paul just exchanged confused glances because the ladies had now turned uncharacteristically silent. They just shrugged and took their seats; deciding now was not the time to try to figure out the mind of women. They all sat at the table for a while longer; Trish and Lita trying to talk Stephanie into dancing while Paul just laughed, Victoria watching the people on the dance floor, and Dave sat back starring at Victoria once again; occasionally looking around so nobody caught him.

"That's it!!" yelled Trish," We are dancing" she then grabbed Stephanie's hand while Lita took hold of Victoria's and they all made their way to the floor. Dave and Paul just looked on and laughed. Dave's eyes were locked on to Victoria as she grinded into Stephanie with Lita in front of her. He was amazed at how sexy she looked and she seemed to glow with confidence and a carefree spirit that he found extremely attractive. He finally couldn't take just watching anymore so he finished his beer and got Paul's attention.

"Come on let's go dance with the girls. I don't want to stare at your ugly ass all night" He laughed. As soon as they got up to the girls, Paul grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her away from Victoria. Trish and Lita silently nodded to one another and walked over to the bar together. Dave touched Victoria's waist lightly to get her attention and she immediately felt chills.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he whispered into her ear so she would be able to hear him over the music. She just grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips and began to sway with him. Trish and Lita were watching from the bar with huge smiles on their faces. Paul and Stephanie were a few feet away dancing and talking quietly about how cute they looked. The song quickly changed from an up-beat dance mix to R. Kelly's "_seems like you're ready"._ As the first chords of the song started, Victoria turned to face Dave and smiled at him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Temperatures rising,  
And your body's yearnin' for me.  
Girl, lay it on me,  
I place no one above thee,  
Oh, take me to your ecstasy.

It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl are you ready,  
To go all the way?  
It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl, are you ready,  
To go all the way?

As they swayed together to the music, Victoria rested her head on Dave's shoulder and he bent his head to the crook of her neck. They were lost in the feelings they shared for one another and at that moment they were the only two people in the club.

I can smell your perfume,  
Step into my bedroom,  
Let me love you constantly.  
Oh, oh, your body is my playground,  
Let me lick you up and down,  
Make you feel like a woman should.

It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl, are you ready,  
To go all the way?  
It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl, are you ready,  
To go all the way?

Once the song ended, reality came flooding back and they quickly remembered they had come with friends. They smiled at each other and silently agreed to go back to their group. Dave took her hand and guided her off the dance floor. A few feet from the table, Dave stopped suddenly and pulled on Victoria's hand causing her to turn to face him.

"Why don't you go back to the table and I'll get you another drink." He said and bent to place a soft kiss to her cheek. All she could do was smile and nod. They started to walk toward their separate destinations; not letting go of one another's hands until they couldn't hold on any longer. Victoria was in a daze when she arrived back at the table. She sat in the closest available chair which just so happened to have another seat open right next to it.

"Hey Vick, what's with the smile?" Paul teased in which he received a smack on the arm from Stephanie. The girls noticed that she seemed to be in her own little world so Trish spoke up to make sure her friend was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Victoria smiled. Dave came back and handed her the drink. He smiled at everyone and took his seat next to Victoria. They all decided it was getting pretty late and chose to head back to the hotel for some much needed rest. The ride back was pretty uneventful with Paul driving and Stephanie falling in and out of sleep in the passenger seat. Dave and Victoria were in the middle again and he had his arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest. Trish and Lita were in the very last row whispering about how cute Dave and Victoria looked together. When they got back to the hotel, Paul let everyone out at the entrance while he went to park. The wind started to pick up as they were waiting and all the girls began to shiver. When Paul walked up he couldn't help but laugh at his friends. Trish and Lita were hanging on each other barely awake trying to stay warm, Stephanie was shifting from foot to foot and blowing into her hands, and Victoria was hugging Dave with her arms inside his jacket resting on his chest.

"You guys could have waited in the lobby or something" Paul chuckled.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay" Stephanie replied hugging him around the waist.

"Well that was nice but let's go in now." Once they reached the elevators, Paul and Steph said goodnight and Trish, Lita, Dave, and Victoria got onto another elevator. Dave and Victoria walked Trish and Lita to their room because they were practically asleep standing up.

"Call me in the morning Tori" Trish told her," We'll get breakfast."

"Okay, honey, and goodnight" she waved. The pair then walked down the hall to Victoria's room."Dave… do you wanna come in for a bit?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Well I just…I mean…I would like it if you would lay with me for a while…if you want…"

"I'll tell you what," he started," let me go to my room and change and I will come back. That way you can change into you're pajamas."

"Okay" she watched him walk away before going to change into a big shirt and some boxer shorts. She lay on the bed with the remote when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Dave in only a pair of black pajama pants. He smiled and followed her to the bed. After pulling back the sheets, he climbed in with her and took the remote to turn the television on. They fell asleep with the TV on; Victoria resting on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria woke the next morning still in Dave's arms. She shifted carefully out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Before she stepped in she took one last look at the Greek Adonis on her bed and smiled to herself. _Do you have any idea how sexy you are? It should be illegal to look that good without even being conscious._ She stepped into the shower and in the silence of the bathroom reality set in for her._ Oh my god! Dave Batista is in my freaking bed! What do I do? Do I wake him up? Let him sleep?_ She finished her shower and realized she left her clothes in the other room. _Shit! Please still be asleep._ She tip toed into the room with a hotel bath robe on and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Dave still asleep. She grabbed a bra and underwear and was searching for a top when there was a loud knock on the door. _Oh crap, please let him sleep through the noise. I _can't_ deal with him right now._ She raced to the door with bra and panties still in hand and frantically threw it open.

"Hey, Victoria, did you forget we were going to breakfast today?" Trish said while taking in Victoria's disheveled appearance.

"No of course not, I was just getting ready." Victoria lied. Lita came up behind Trish just as there was a loud cough coming from the bedroom area. _Shit please God tell me they didn't hear that._ When she looked up at Trish however, her fears were realized.

"Who uh is in your room Vick?" Trish asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything" Victoria tried to lie. Lita pushed the door open further to reveal Dave sleeping with the blanket around his waist. Victoria tried to block their view but they both looked around her. They looked at her with matching smirks. Lita then took another look into the room and another look at Victoria and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Holy shit Tori!!!! I was just kidding when I told you to unleash the animal." Lita whispered harshly.

"Nothing happened. I swear." She tried to make them understand when the door opened and Dave stepped out into the hall. He hugged Victoria from behind and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I'm going to get dressed. I guess I will talk to you later," he told her," Hey Trish… Lita… I'll see you guys later." He started to walk away when Trish called out to him.

"Hey Dave, if you can be ready in an hour, meet us in the lobby for breakfast"

"Who all is going?"

"Lita, Tori, and I so far but we haven't called Steph and Paul yet"

"I'll call them and we'll meet you three in lobby"

"Alright see you in a bit." Trish and Lita pushed Victoria back into her room and starred at her; arms crossed; expecting answers. Just as she was about to explain Trish's phone began ringing.

"Hello"

"_Hey, it's Steph. Dave just called, we're going to breakfast?"_

"Yeah, give us a minute. Lita and I were just about to get some answers from Victoria."

"_Well what's the question?"_

"Oh… we came by to get her for breakfast and there was an animal in her room. We just wanted to know why"

"_An ani… Oh! WHAT!!!"_

"Jeeze Steph. Warn a girl next time."

"_Give me two minutes I'm coming down" _Trish hung up and sat down next to Victoria on the bed; still staring at her.

"Well if we're waiting on Steph; I'm gonna get dressed." Victoria got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes. She hurried to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. _I can't deal with them staring at me. Okay Tori, just breath and get ready… maybe they will cool down. Yeah right… they're gonna chew your ass out._ She came out wearing a tight black halter top that stopped just before her belly button, blue jeans pants that were torn a little in various places and noticed Steph had arrived and was starring at her just like Trish and Lita.

"So… care to explain?" Steph questioned.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and sat across from them on the bed with one leg curling under her." He walked me up to my room after dropping off the sleepy twins over there" she gestured to Trish and Lita," I wasn't really tired when we got here so I invited him in. He went to his room to change out of his uncomfortable clothes and while he was gone I changed too. He came back and we sat on the bed to watch TV. I got under the covers he was on top. We settled on a movie and I fell asleep. When I woke up he was under the covers; probably because he was cold. So there you have it, we came, watched a movie, went to sleep. There was absolutely no_ unleashing._" she rushed out in one breath.

"I think I believe her" Lita said looking to the other girls for confirmation.

"So… what happens now?" Steph asked Victoria with eyebrows raised.

"I honestly don't know" she sighed," Except we should be downstairs right about now for breakfast."

"Oh shit!! You're right. C'mon you know how Paul gets when he doesn't eat." Trish joked smiling at Steph.

"Oh he ate _A LOT_ last night" Steph smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go eat."


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat at the table at IHOP for breakfast; each pair having their own private conversations. Paul was whispering in Steph's ear and she would let out the occasional light giggle. Trish and Lita were discussing their love lives and kept giving Dave and Victoria quick looks. Victoria was telling Dave everything that happened when he left and they were laughing about it because her friends were seriously protective of her. They all looked up when Trish decided to confront Dave.

"So Dave… Why were you in Tori's room this morning?" she asked with a pointed stare and arms crossed over her chest.

"I fell asleep there last night" he replied and laughed when Paul went to high five him and said 'way to go Dave'; which got him slapped in the back of the head by Steph and elbowed in the gut by Lita.

"What were you two up to?" Trish kept the interrogation going.

"We watched a movie and I fell asleep because I was tired."

"So what are your intentions with my friend?"

"TRISH!!" Victoria exclaimed turning bright red. She then turned to Dave with a pleading look," You do not have to answer that"

"No I want to" Dave then took Victoria's hand and lifted her chin to look in her eyes," my intentions are to ask her to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night and maybe a movie."

"Of course, Dave" Victoria smiled at him and blushed when Paul coughed to get their attention. They finished their breakfast and headed to the arena to get ready for the taping. The whole day Victoria couldn't get the smile off her face. She went to bed that night with a giant smile on her face and couldn't wait for her date with Dave.

He knocked on her door at around noon and waited for her to answer. When she finally did he felt the breath escape his lungs. She was standing in a plain white tee with jean shorts and white flip-flops but to him she was the most gorgeous women he had ever seen.

"Hey Dave, I thought we were going to dinner so why are you here so early?" she was silently panicking because she had picked out a beautiful white dress to wear and he was seeing her looking scrubbed-out in shorts and a tee and her hair was just in a ponytail.

"Well, I thought we could catch an early movie since our flight leaves kinda early tomorrow. If that's okay with you" he smiled at her and she just melted. _How can I say no when he looks so damn adorable._

"Of course, just let me grab my purse and sunglasses." She went into the room and got her things and headed out the door with Dave. They went to the theater and were lucky when no one recognized them. Then again they weren't in their usual attire. Dave's outfit was very similar to Victoria's; blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white beater, and of course his black sunglasses. They decided to see 'The Proposal' and went to get snacks.

"You want popcorn?" Dave asked her.

"Um we can share I don't usually eat a lot of popcorn. I really want an icee, some gummy bears and some starburst."

"That sounds awesome, so we'll get small popcorn, two icees; one red and one blue, gummy bears, starburst, and I want some peanut M&Ms." He told the clerk.

"David, I could have got my own candy" she told him but he just waved her off.

"This is supposed to be a date. What kind of date would I be if I had you pay for your own junk food?" he laughed. They went and found seats and the theater was pretty secluded since it was only 12:30. They watched in silence only laughing at the funny moments and Dave surprised Victoria by taking hold of her hand twenty minutes into the movie. She looked at their hands intertwined and blushed while fighting the smile that was daring to creep onto her face. He would caress her knuckles every now and then with his thumb or squeeze lightly to remind her that he was still holding it. She finally looked over at him when he began tracing the outline of her fingers with his index finger. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and put on an innocent face like he didn't know he was doing it. When the movie was over he never let go of her hand and escorted her out of the theater.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked figuring she wasn't hungry after eating all of those snacks.

"I don't really know what there is to do around here. Why don't we ask the clerk what people usually do for fun in the area?" They walked over to one of the ushers and he was immediately star struck.

"Excuse me," Victoria said to get his attention," what kind of things are there to do around here?"

"Oh wow, you're Victoria and Batista. Are you guys dating? This is so cool. I can't believe I almost called out today."

"Hi, you're a fan I presume" Dave said bringing the clerk back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, um were you looking for something active or quiet and kind of secluded?"

"Well we weren't really sure just yet"

"Oh well there's a lake about half a mile up the road. You can rent boats and jet skis and other types of things. It should be pretty quiet now since school is in and most people are still working. There is also a park about ten minutes up the road that usually only has mothers and their kids about this time." He informed them. Dave just looked at Victoria telling her to decide.

"Thank you" she told the clerk," are you working on Friday?" she asked him.

"No that's my day off but if you're asking me out I have to tell you I have a girlfriend and I don't really want to be on the animal's bad side." He joked.

"Well that's too bad" she laughed," but I was going to offer you two tickets to Smackdown and you can bring your girlfriend." She smiled at him when his whole face lit up and his draw dropped.

"That would be awesome! She is going to flip when I tell her"

"Well thank you for the suggestions and we'll leave tickets at the door for you just write your name on a paper and I'll be sure to tell the sales people."

"Thank you so much here you go" he handed her a piece of paper and she put it into her purse. Dave and Victoria headed out to his car and Dave turned to her grabbing her hand again.

"So, lake or park?" he asked her.

"Well I would have to go back to the hotel and get my suit of we can just go to the park now but the kids might want autographs and stuff so there wouldn't be a lot of alone time." She seemed to be weighing both options for a minute before smiling up at him. "Wanna see me in my bathing suit?" she laughed.

"I guess" he jokingly sighed," I wasn't really in the mood to sign autographs and take pictures today." They drove back to the hotel and headed to their rooms to get their suits and were going to meet back in the lobby. Victoria stepped out of her room and bumped into Trish.

"Hey girl, where's the fire?" Trish asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm just supposed to meet Dave downstairs and I kinda took longer than I wanted and don't want to keep him waiting."

"I thought you guys weren't going out till later?"

"Well he showed up her at noon and said he thought we should make it earlier since our flight leaves early tomorrow."

"Oh… but wait it's almost three now what did you do that you had to come back and now you're leaving again? "

"We went to the movies… it was so cute he held my hand and kept playing with my fingers. Now we're going to a lake not too far away so we needed to get our swim suits." They got on the elevator together and Victoria kept gushing about how much fun she has had so far and all the cute things Dave did. When they stepped off they saw Dave waiting and both walked over to him.

"Hey animal," Trish greeted," I hear you have been treating my girl well so far. Just wanted to make sure you get her home by a decent hour. She has responsibilities and I don't need some boy coming in and ruining all of my hard work" she joked.

"No problem," he laughed," I will make sure she gets to bed safely." He teased.

"Hey! You make sure she gets to bed ALONE. You understand me."

"Yes ma'am"

"Goodnight mother" Victoria teased. She blushed as Dave once again took her hand and directed her to the car.

"She is really protective of you" he commented as they drove down the highway.

"Yeah, I think I am closest with her because when we had our feud I really got to spend time with her and she is really a genuine friend." Her face lit up; thinking of her friendship with Trish.

"That makes sense. Paul and I started hanging out when the whole Evolution thing happened and now we're as close as brothers." They arrived at the lake and got their towels and headed towards the water. There were only a handful of other groups and it was a pretty large lake so they knew they would have some privacy." You want to get jet skis or something?"

"I was thinking we could get a boat and have a nice picnic out on the deck. What do you say?" She looked up at him and he could see her eyes sparkling through her sunglasses and he couldn't refuse.

"That sounds really nice Victoria. Who would have thought the psycho bitch would just want a picnic?" he chuckled.

"Well I want to get to know you," she smiled at him," and if you call me a bitch again; I will beat your ass" she joked as she pushed his shoulder. They walked over to the vendor and got the boat and life jackets and Victoria rented a couple tubes to tie to the boat as well. They got on the boat and Dave drove it to a secluded part of the lake. Victoria stood on the deck and looked over her shoulder at Dave as she began to undress. She threw her shirt at him revealing a black bikini top with silver jewelry between the breasts. She slowly pulled down her shorts unveiling the matching black bottoms with a jeweled belt. She laughed at the expression on his face and dove off the dock into the water. He rushed to the edge and laughed when she came up and climbed on one of the tubes. He waved at her and removed his shirt._ Holy shit! That chest is the stuff of legend. God that sun tattoo is begging to be licked._ He jumped in and made sure to get as close as he could to her tube. He came up laughing at the sight of her shocked and covered in water. He hopped into the other tube she had rented and grabbed her hand that was resting in the water closest to him. She just smiled at him and pulled causing his tube to come closer so it was touching hers.

"I have been having fun. Thank you for taking me out." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad, I really like you Tori and I want to get to know you better."

"Okay, why don't we get back on the boat and get to know each other better." She swam to the ladder and climbed onto the boat before Dave even got out of his inner tube. When he climbed onto the deck, she was putting out all of the snacks she had bought from some vendors while he was getting the boat. She laid out two towels to sit on and threw him an extra one to dry off. He got most of the excess water off before he sat next to her and scoped out what she had bought. There were Cheetos, Doritos, and Lays baked chips, a ham and cheddar sandwich, a turkey and provolone sandwich, water and mountain dew. He grabbed a water and Cheetos before telling her to choose which sandwich. When she took the turkey he let out a single mock exasperated sigh acting like he had wanted that one.

"We could just share you know" she laughed before she took a bite. "So tell me about you"

"What's there to know? I'm six foot five, two hundred and ninety three pounds of power."

"No" she laughed with him," I wanna know about Dave Batista not _The Animal."_

"Oh he's not so exciting" he laughed.

"Well I wouldn't know so why don't you tell me about you and I will decide if he is exciting." She smiled at him.

"Well, I have been married twice and divorced twice. I have two daughters, Keilani and Athena, who are my world. I also have two grandsons; so yes I am old enough to be a grandpa." He chuckled. "I live in D.C. on those rare occasions I get to go home. I collect vintage lunchboxes. I know it's kind of dorky but whatever. I like to think I am a nice guy and hope I'm a pretty good friend. I have been told, however, that I am an amazing kisser." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before laughing lightly.

"Well… you are definitely the hottest grandpa I have ever seen. The lunchbox thing is kinda cute; at least you have a hobby. I love that your girls are your world. I think you probably are a good friend because you hang out with Steph and she doesn't hang with mean people," she laughed and leaned closer to Dave to whisper in his ear, "and the whole kissing thing… I will have to be the judge of that..." She then kissed his cheek and sat back to her regular position. "…later" she laughed at the frustrated look on his face.

"So… what about the great Victoria; or are you really a psycho meanie?"

"Meanie?" she laughed.

"Well you said if I called you a bitch again you were gonna hit me." He said with his hands held up to defend himself if necessary.

"Oh yeah…well about me… hmm I grew up in California but now live in Kentucky, like you said when I get to go home. I have three brothers who are all amateur wrestlers. I have yet to be married and don't have any kids. I am however a huge daddy's girl. Since my brothers are older, they are extremely protective of me. I have been told I am a great listener and would like to think I am a good friend. I own a custom car shop but it's still new. I think that's all but if you have questions just ask." She smiled.

"Well let's head back. It's getting kinda late." He told her; standing up and offering her a hand. She took his hand and they returned the boat and put their clothes back on. They got back to the hotel and Dave walked her up to her room; holding her hand the entire way.

"Well I had fun thank you" she smiled at him and blushed when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for coming. I will see you on the plane tomorrow I guess." He then turned to walk down the hall to his room. She stepped in and let out a breath with her back against the door. She walked to the bathroom for a shower and as she was getting out she heard a knock at the door. _Who the hell could it be at nine when we have a flight at six?_ She opened the door to the smiling faces of Steph, Trish and Lita.


	7. Chapter 7

"We brought snacks!!" Steph said holding up a shopping bag full of candy.

"And drinks" Trish added raising a twelve pack of mountain dew. Victoria just laughed and stepped aside to let them in. She told Trish and Steph where to put the food and followed Lita into the living room to set up the movie they had brought.

"Trish told us about your date," Lita told Victoria while Trish and Steph were in the other room," so you can either tell us now or we can watch the movie and you can tell us on the plane ride with everyone else around."

"HEY BIG MOUTH AND WIFE OF BIG NOSE" Victoria yelled into the other room," GET IN HERE OR LITA'S THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL HEAR ABOUT MY DATE!!!" they came running into the living room and skidded to a halt almost falling into one another. Lita and Victoria just laughed at the looks on their faces. Victoria sat at the head of the bed with her feet and the girls followed suit laying out on the bed waiting. She told them about the movies and gushed about Dave in a bathing suit. She also told them about their conversations and the way he talked about his daughters and grandsons made Dave just so much cuter to her. She even told them about Dave's lunchbox collection with a giggle. They could tell by the way her face lit up during her story just how much she liked Dave.

"Well I agree that Dave is definitely the hottest grandpa I have ever seen." Trish admitted while Steph and Lita nodded in agreement. Satisfied with Victoria's recap, they all turned to watch 'Juno' and snack on the popcorn and candy Steph had brought. They all ended up falling asleep but Victoria kept tossing and turning. _Just go see him. You know you want to. His arms felt amazing wrapped around you, just admit it. _After fighting with herself for a half hour, she decided to head to his room and hopefully he wouldn't be too mad. She glanced at the bed before leaving and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. Trish was in the middle with her back touching Steph's and her arm was wrapped tightly around Lita's stomach. _They look so innocent some times._ She put on some fuzzy slippers and walked out of her room. _Holy shit! I totally didn't realize it was one in the morning. Maybe I should just go back. _Just as she was about to turn and go back, two arms wrapped around her waist and a face nuzzled into her neck from behind. She was startled to begin with but as soon as she inhaled she knew it was okay. _No one else has a smell like him._ She smiled and leaned back into his chest for a minute before stepping out of his embrace and turning to look up into his eyes.

"Why are you walking around this late?" he asked with a look of concern.

"I was going to see if you were still up because I can't sleep" she replied feeling a little embarrassed. _Wow we spend one night together and I can't sleep without him? C'mon Tori, you're supposed to be stronger than this. Screw it, he is gorgeous and so far a great guy._ After reprimanding herself, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest and just inhaling his scent.He held her tight in the middle of the hallway for a few minutes before kissing the top of her head and pulling back to look at her. Before he went to speak, she let out a deep yawn.

"I thought you weren't tired" he laughed lightly. She just smiled up at him while covering her mouth for another yawn.

"I said I couldn't sleep. I never said I wasn't tired."

"Well I couldn't sleep either, so I went on a little walk but now I'm feeling really tired. You wanna come lay with me?"

"Yeah, my room was kinda taken over by the nosey girls I call friends." He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side and directing her down the hall to his room. He led her into his room and pulled back the covers for her. She climbed in and scooted to make room for him. He followed into the bed and she cuddled close to him. He kissed her temple and wrapped her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

Victoria awoke the next morning with her face buried in Dave's chest. She smiled before looking up to see if he was awake too. She sat up and just gazed at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and innocent; the complete opposite of his intimidating in-ring persona. _He looks really cute for a big bad wrestler. It's too bad we have work today; I really wanted to spend more time alone with him. Maybe we'll sit together on the plane. I just want to know everything about him. I already know he is kind, sweet, caring, and for all that muscle he sure as hell makes one great pillow._ Victoria was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Dave had woken up and was smiling at her.

"You know it's not polite to stare" he said with a smile. She jumped at the sound of his voice and was immediately taken out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't staring _at_ you I was thinking and just zoned out… so there" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well what time is it? We have to get ready for the flight." She looked around and saw the clock said six forty five.

"Shit!" she looked back to him," we missed the flight. I have to get ready and call the girls maybe they can tell Vince something so he won't be mad."

"Tori calm down. I will call Paul and Steph and try to convince them to let us use their plane. That way Vince doesn't have to know and neither of us gets in trouble. We will just have to deal with extra teasing and I will be Paul's bitch for about a week. No big." Dave explained as he stood from the bed and grabbed his phone from his bag. When he flipped it open he saw he had a missed call and checked his voicemail.

'Dave we noticed you weren't on the flight this morning. I assume you are still sleeping so just give me a call when you get up and I will have the plane ready for you an hour later. Oh and Steph says to make sure Victoria gets on too.'

"See… Paul left me a message. I just have to call him and make sure you get on the plane too." He smiled at her.

"So how long do I have to get ready?" she asked finally calm.

"Well he said an hour after I call him the lane will be ready so I will say two hours. I'm gonna call him when I know the plane will have landed."

"Okay… I will just head to my room to pack and stuff and meet you back here in an hour to drive to the airport. Sound good?" He just nodded and opened the door for her. She rushed back to her room and saw her things were packed and sitting on her bed._ What the hell?_ As she got closer she noticed there were clothes laid out for her with a note on top.

'Tori,

We took the liberty of packing for you and found you something cute to wear. Next time you go play with animals in the middle of the night leave a note please. Also check your phone you have a message.

Love,

Trish, Steph, and Lita'

_What the hell is this? This has to be a joke._ She grabbed her phone from the charger and checked her voicemail. It was Steph.

'Hey honey. We were wondering where you ran off too since we all woke up in your room with you nowhere to be found. We just assumed you were with a certain man so no big. Oh hang on Trish wants to talk to you. Hey Miss M.I.A. Lita and I are packing for you and I chose a wonderful outfit for you to wear. Consider it your punishment for not leaving a note. You know I worry easily and I swear if I get one wrinkle because of you I will chick kick you into next Wrestlemania. See you in the next city.'

_She wants me to wear this… on a plane… alone with Dave. She must be out her ever loving mind._ She went to unzip her suitcase only to find it locked with one of Trish's locks. _That bitch!! Well this is just great… tight white booty shorts that barely cover my ass and a pink tee that says 'I'm very Stratusfied' note to self: Always leave Trish a note._ She got showered and dressed and headed over to Dave's room after making sure she had everything. She knocked and waited for him to answer; silently praying no one would come into the hallway and see her. When he opened the door she rushed past him with her bags without saying a word. He shut the door and saw her getting under the covers of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Mom is punishing me for not leaving a note" she said hugging the covers around her," do you have some basketball shorts or something I can borrow till we see Trish?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes and even started quivering her bottom lip.

"Yeah but I wanna see what is so bad" he laughed.

"Do I have to?" she whined and frowned when he just smiled and motioned for her to get up," here…happy?" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Dave. He stood for a moment looking her up and down before shaking his head and grabbing some black basketball shorts. He tossed them to Victoria and watched as she pulled them on. He tilted his head when he noticed she didn't pull them all the way on; she had stopped just below her ass so they were sagging and tied the drawstring to keep them on. He just laughed to himself and finished getting his things around. When he was done he called the front desk to get their bags and dialed Paul to get the plane ready. Victoria took his hand while they headed to the lobby and listened while Dave was teased by Paul. They loaded Dave's rental and headed for the airport. They talked the entire drive, just getting to know more about each other. They shared everything from favorite foods and colors to childhood dreams and family memories.

"Okay, Victoria, who likes the color red and black, enjoys pizza, macaroni and cheese, and wanted to be a doctor. What is your favorite animal?" Dave asked as they pulled up to the airport.

"Easy, I like exotic animals." She smirked," but you have got to be the cutest animal I have ever seen." She laughed when he started blushing. "What about you?"

"I like goldfish… they require less work." They laughed as they boarded the plane hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Things had been going great for the past two months. Dave and Victoria were hanging out all the time and everyone figured they were a couple. However, if you asked either one, they would deny it or say they weren't official. This was starting to piss off their friends because they could see how excited one would get while talking about the other.

"Come on Vic, you guys are totally a couple" Lita said. All the girls were in Trish's room having a relaxing night in. They were in the process of choosing a movie to watch and what junk to order from room service when the topic of Victoria's relationship came up.

"No… we date but it's nothing official." Victoria denied.

"Oh please bitch… it has been two months and you are always together." Trish argued.

"Yeah you are" Steph agreed," and who were you with last night?" she smirked.

"Well… I… I mean I was with Dave but we're not together _all_ the time." Victoria tried to argue while blushing.

"Oh please… you are _always_ with him. You stay in his room, sit next to him on the plane, ride in his car when you drive to arenas." Steph listed; ticking them off on her fingers.

"Hell Tori," Trish added," you would go out to the ring with him if Vince would let you."

"No…" Victoria tried to deny but was interrupted by her phone.

"Who knew animals could use the phone" Trish joked. Tori playfully glared while answering the phone.

"Hello"

"_Hey baby. What are you doing?"_

"I'm hanging with the girls. They keep picking on me." She whined into the phone and stuck her tongue out at them. They were all making kissing noises and teasing her from the bed while she paced the room; talking to Dave.

"_Well, tell them to stop being mean or I will have to come and take you away to a place where everyone will be nothing but nice to you."_

"And where exactly is this place full of sunshine and rainbows?"

"_My room"_

"You are a dirty man"

"EWW!!!" all three ladies yelled.

"Tori's leaving to get lucky… so we can keep talking trash about her" Trish joked.

"_Is that true? If I come get you…will I get lucky?"_

"You'll never know because I'm staying here and enjoying my girl's night. I will see you when I am ready for bed okay." She smiled into the phone.

"Alright" he sighed," I'll see you later baby." She flipped her phone shut and tossed it back into her bag before going back to sitting in the bed with the other girls. They were giggling and mocking the way she acted when she was talking to Dave.

"Did you see how her face lit up?" Steph commented.

"Yeah and how about how red she got when you talked about her getting lucky." Lita laughed pointing to Trish. Victoria had enough; she picked up a pillow and threw it at her blonde friend.

"For your information, we have done nothing but kiss so there." She stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"Seriously… Tori you guys have been dating for TWO months. What do you do in his bed every night?" Trish was shocked.

"We cuddle and sleep in each other's arms." She smiled like a teenager with a crush," besides I told you guys, we are not a couple."

"Cut the crap Victoria." Steph was getting tired of her always saying that when it was obvious to the entire company.

"Well he never said I was his girlfriend. I mean, yeah he calls me babe but we never discussed being official."

"So if you went on a date with someone else… you're telling me that Dave would be cool with it, or vice versa?" Lita asked.

"Well I wouldn't be cool with it but I would deal and I wouldn't want to date anyone else." Victoria was tired of being ganged up on. _Can't they just leave me alone for a minute? Maybe we are a couple. We do hang out 24/7. Well, I'm in a relationship with him. The question is: Is he in a relationship with me?_

"Alright ladies, I'm tired so I am gonna go back to my room and hit the hay" Steph said getting up and heading toward the door. Lita stood as well saying she was taking off too.

"Well since they are leaving… I guess I will too" Victoria said hugging Trish," Goodnight Blondie"

"Night honey… don't take what we said too harsh. We just want you to be careful and not get hurt"

"Thanks… I think I will talk to Dave because I am a little confused with our situation." She left and headed toward Dave's room since she always stayed there anyway.

When she arrived at the door she knocked lightly and waited for him to answer. _Do I talk to him now or wait till the morning? I would sleep better knowing where I stand with him but I don't want to scare him off. Jesus, just do it now Tori. He will understand and who knows it might not be so bad. Okay suck it up and talk to the man you lo….no wait… the man you are DATING. That's it dating._ Dave opened the door in his pajama pants which was normal but still made Victoria smile. He saw the look of concentration on her face and was a little scared of what she was thinking. He snapped her out of her daze by wrapping her into a hug. He led her into the room and sat her down on the bed. She smiled at him but went back to a glazed expression. Dave got her bag and took out a pair of boxers and a large Batista tee shirt. He went back to the bed and raised her arms; sliding her shirt over her head and onto the bed. He lowered the tee shirt over her and pulled her arms through. He stood her up and undid the belt, button and zipper on her jeans before peeling them down her legs. He lightly tapped her thigh signaling for her to step out of them. He was pulling the boxers up when she finally looked down and realized what was going on. She checked herself and smiled at him before extending her hand to help him off the floor.

"Hey… sorry I was kinda out of it." She blushed.

"It's okay babe… is there something on your mind? I mean I undressed and redressed you so it must be important." He looked concerned and that just made her heart skip a beat. _He is so sweet._

"Well the girls were teasing me… because I spend all my time with you and… well are we a couple? Because we never really discussed it and it has been two months of dating…"Tori,""and well everyone thinks we are…"Tori,""but I haven't told anyone we are because we never made it official." Dave tried to interject but Victoria just kept rambling. He finally silenced her by grabbing her hand and pushing her to sit on the bed.

"Tori… are you calm now?" she nodded so he continued," I know we never really discussed it but I have been under the impression that we are a couple. I mean I haven't told any of our co-workers but with your friends having mouths bigger than the pacific and with how much we walk around holding hands and kissing; I'm not surprised they are talking. Now I have told my family about you and my daughters want to meet you and my mom has already told me not to screw it up and to bring you by when we are in D.C. next."

"Really? You told your family about me? So we are a couple. Okay I can deal with that. Can we go to sleep now I am exhausted from being teased and airing out everything with you?" She yawned and scooted up towards the pillows.

"Not yet" Dave said and she gave him a pleading look," I just have to ask you a question… we go to D.C. in two weeks and I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place."

"Seriously… of course that would be amazing." Victoria was beaming.

"Well one more thing then" Dave laughed when she let out a sigh," since we have a week off after that because they will be doing the tribute to the troops show would you spend the week with me and meet my mom? It's her birthday that week which is why I passed on the trip and I would like you to be my date."

"Oh I don't know Dave I mean her birthday sounds like a family thing. I wouldn't want to intrude on family things." She was unsure about how his family would accept her.

"It will be fine besides she wants to meet you and with it being her birthday she will be in an extra nice mood." He smiled.

"Let me think about it and I will let you know by tomorrow night okay." She snuggled up to him and leaned in for a kiss. Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up so she was sprawled on top of him. She squealed and moaned when his hands slid down and squeezed her ass. She broke the kiss and looked down at him with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" He had a fake innocent smile on his face. He reached further down and pulled her thighs so she was now straddling him.

"That is what I'm talking about. Watch where you are putting your hands mister." She playfully scolded. His only response was to kiss her again. He probed her lips with his tongue waiting for approval to enter. She parted her lips and tangled her tongue with his. His hands traveled down her back and into the boxer shorts where he cupped her ass again. She moaned into his mouth and bit his lower lip lightly when he started laughing. His fingers played with the material of her thong and when she wasn't expecting it, he slipped a finger into her. This made her jump and she immediately broke the kiss.

"D-David… What a-are you- Ohhh… doing?" she barely managed to get out while he continued his play with her core. He slid his free hand up to cup her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She gasped and unconsciously ground on his hand.

"I'm trying to love my girlfriend" he told her and proceeded to remove his hands from her body," but if you don't want to then I'll stop."


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh fuck that… if you think for one second you're gonna get me all hot and bothered and just stop then you've got another thing coming. _She smirked at him when he rolled onto his side away from her. _Maybe I should make him suffer a little._ She scooted right next to him and innocently ran her fingertips up and down his arm. She placed a soft kiss on his neck and worked up to his earlobe. She sucked it between her lips and gently tugged it with her teeth. She then slid her hand from his arm down his torso and to the top of his pants.

"Daaavviid?" she whispered in his ear as her fingers traced the brim of his pants.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to." He moaned from her touch. _Oh I know he is not testing me._

"Fine then" she smirked. Her hand slowly found its way into his pant and she began rubbing him. She smiled when his breathing became shallower and he let out a shaky breath. She began stroking him faster. _God he's huge!_ Dave had the biggest kool-aid grin and rolled onto his back to make it easier for Tori. He ran his hand underneath her shirt; caressing her stomach. Every time his fingers grazed her sides, she shivered. She suddenly stopped and removed her hand from him. The look on Dave's face made her smile. She swung her leg over his body so she was straddling him; grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head.

"I wanna explore" she whispered against his lips before descending on them with hungry passion," keep your hands to yourself." She warned as she let them go and sat up to look at him. She lowered back to his neck and nibbled a little. Her lips traveled up to his earlobe and she sucked it until he was letting out subtle moans. She slid down his body, licking a path from his neck to his nipples where she grazed them lightly with his teeth. She smiled around one nipple when he took a sharp intake of breath. She continued lower to his abs and traced each one with the tip of her tongue. She laughed lightly at the way he was shiver occasionally beneath her. She got to the waistband of his shorts and before going further she looked up at him.

"This is mine, right?" she seductively asked. He opened his eyes and saw her staring into his eyes.

"Yea-yeah, I'm all yours" he smiled at her. Satisfied with his answer, she descended once again and licked just above his pants. She ran her nails up his thighs to the waist band and lightly grazed his hips as she grasped them and pulled them down. When she got them past his hips she let out a satisfied moan at the new treasure she had uncovered. She threw his pants behind her and sat up; straddling his knees. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. She threw it on his face playfully and giggled while standing on the bed. When he removed the shirt he saw her standing with her feet on either side of his waist. He looked up at her face and saw her smirking at him. She grasped her shorts and turned so he was staring at her ass. She bent at the waist and slowly pulled them down her legs. She smiled when she felt his hand working their way up her calves toward her ass. She took a step away from him and turned around with a stern look on her face. _I can tease too bitch._

"I said keep your hands to yourself" She kneeled down and lay on top of him with her hands on either side of his head. She gave him a light peck on the lips before pushing up on her arms; hovering above him," but since you can't play by the rules…" she then rolled off of him and turned away," I guess we won't play."

She squealed when she was suddenly pulled back and Dave was hovering over her. She smiled up at him before pulling his face down to hers. As his tongue wrestled with hers, she let her hands roam across his massive back and shoulders. _I love the feel of him. He is so big and hard but soft at the same time. God his lips are amazing._ He moved his kisses down to her neck and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

"Ohhh… David…yeah" he was kissing down her neck. When he latched onto her nipple she gasped and arched her chest up to him. Her hands went to his head to hold him as close as she could. She raked her nails through his hair and let out a loud moan when his hand kneaded her other breast. _Ohhh shit. He's so good._

"Ahhhh D-David sssoo gooood" she moved further into his touch. He continued down her body, dipping his tongue in her navel long enough for her to suck in a breath. When his hands gently spread her thighs, Victoria's eyes shot open and she leaned up on her elbows to look down at him. Their eyes met for a second before Dave smiled and lowered his head to her core.

"Ohhh sweet Jesus!!!" he licked around her heat occasionally flicking her clit in a teasing way. Victoria's hands caressed Dave's head lovingly as he sealed his lips around her clit. When his tongue started flicking it at a rapid fire pace, Victoria fell back against the bed and dug her nails into the sheets. Dave ran his hand along her inner thigh and inserted one finger into her treasure. He had Victoria writhing on the bed. The combination of his tongue and fingers had Victoria crying out.

"I-I can't- I can't take it" she sobbed as her back arched further; almost lifting off the bed completely.

"Yes you can. Cum for me, baby." Dave encouraged before sucking harder on her clit and rapidly pushing his fingers into her.

"Ohhh Goddd Daaaavvvviiiddd!!! Yessss!" as her climax washed over her she collapsed onto the bed. Dave sat up licking his lips and smiled down at the sight before him. Victoria was on the bed breathing heavy with her eyes closed and a big ass smile on her face; every once in a while she would shiver as the aftershocks rocked her body.

"You okay Tori?" he asked as he lay down beside her and moved some hair out of her face and lightly kissed her cheek.

"MMmmmm" she slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled up at him. She caressed his cheek with her hand and kissed him, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips. She shivered once more and Dave laughed as he broke the kiss.

"Okay baby… I know you're really tired now. Just go to sleep okay." He pulled her into the crook of his arm and pulled the blanket around them. He smiled when he noticed her breathing had evened out and saw the peaceful look on her face. He soon drifted off with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Dave awoke to find Victoria gone. He patted her side of the bed but it was cold so she had to have been gone for a while. He got up and saw her bags were still in the room and noticed the clothes from last night were picked up and tossed on a chair. He decided to start getting ready for the day and headed to the bathroom to shower. Victoria came in a few minutes later and heard the shower running. _Perfect now I don't need to think of an excuse. I have a surprise for my boyfriend. Wow that feels weird… Dave is my boyfriend… I can get use to that._ She placed the shopping bag she had on the bed and proceeded to undress. She removed a new blue button down men's dress shirt from the bag and put it on. She was now in just the dress shirt and a white thong. She buttoned the middle two buttons so it was open enough for Dave to see she wasn't wearing a bra and it went down just enough to cover her ass but if she bent over it would be on display. She went into the bathroom while he was still showering just to tease him. When she entered the bathroom he looked around the curtain and smiled at her. She smirked at him over her shoulder before leaning over the sink and grabbing her toothbrush. She made sure she bent just right so Dave could see a small part of her ass.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" he asked tilting his head to get a better look at her.

"I went out 'cause Steph called so we went to breakfast and did a little shopping." She smiled at him through the mirror. He stepped out of the shower and saw her eyes widen at the sight of him in all his glory.

"So what did you buy for me?" he teased while wrapping a towel around his waist. She turned around to face him and leaned back against the sink counter.

"Well… I bought you this shirt" she smiled at him," I just wanted to make sure it was comfortable before I gave it to you." Her smile got bigger when he stepped closer and ran his fingers up the shirt and grabbed the button. He lowered his lips to hers as he undid the buttons. His hands traveled down, gripping her ass and lifting her to sit on the counter. As he was pushing the shirt off her shoulders, Victoria threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh, David" she was about to undo the towel around his waist when there was a knock on the door. Victoria sighed and pushed Dave away; pointing for him to go answer the door. She pulled the shirt back on and buttoned most of it before exiting the bathroom. _Calm down Tori. Who the hell is here?_ When she got to the other room, she saw Paul and Steph were sitting and talking with Dave. Stephanie noticed her and smiled. Victoria grabbed her clothes and gave Stephanie a look that told her to come into the bathroom.

"So what's up? I noticed your lack of clothing…wait" she gave Victoria a questioning look." I thought you bought that shirt for Dave."

"I did but you guys came over right as I was about to give it to him." she smiled.

"Oh shit sorry. You said to come over around three so we could ride to the arena together" Steph reminded. Victoria checked Stephanie's wristwatch and saw it was two forty- five.

"Crap I didn't know it was so late. I still have to grab my gear and everything." Victoria pulled on her jeans and a white tee shirt before sitting on the counter to continue talking to Steph.

"Well if you're dressed, why are we still in the bathroom?" Steph asked.

"Dave is getting dressed too and I don't really want one of my friends to see my man naked." She laughed.

"Oh so he _is _your man now??" she questioned because Victoria didn't tell her about the talk she had with Dave when they went out that morning.

"Yeah, we talked when I came back to the room last night and got everything cleared up."

"So you are an official couple?"

"Yes" she blushed," Dave Batista is my boyfriend."

"Oh how exciting honey" Steph was overjoyed and stood to hug her friend. With Victoria still on the counter, however, this put them in an awkward position. Dave and Paul opened the bathroom door to let the girls know they were ready and found Stephanie between Victoria's legs while they hugged each other tightly.

"You know Tori; if you wanted to borrow my wife you could have asked." Paul joked.

"Or at least locked the door." Dave added.

"Shut up pervs." Stephanie said as she disengaged from Victoria.

"Can we just go to work now?" Victoria asked hopping down from the counter and heading to grab her gear.

"Are you sure you want us to come along?" Paul teased," I mean you can't molest my wife if I'm around."

"Well Pauly, we didn't want to hurt you but Steph and I are madly in love and we're running away together." Victoria said as she grabbed Stephanie's hand and lovingly caressed her face.

"Hey now; what if I allow you to ravage her whenever you want, as long as she stays my wife?"

"What makes you think I need your permission? How do you know I don't have your wife every time we have a girl's night?" she joked using air quotes around 'girl's night'.

"What?" Paul was stunned as he watched his wife and her friend continue down the hall hand in hand. He and Dave looked at each other before heading to catch up with their respective ladies. When they turned the corner to get to the elevators Dave and Paul stopped dead in their tracks. Victoria had Stephanie sandwiched between her and the wall and was kissing Stephanie's neck while Stephanie had her head tilted back, eyes closed, and her hands were tangled in Victoria's hair.

"Okay enough teasing." Paul said a little ticked that his joke had gotten switched on him.

"No let them finish" Dave said," It's kinda hot." Paul elbowed him in the ribs while the girl's busted into fits of laughter.

"You guys are not funny. Let's just go to work damn it." Paul growled stepping onto the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at the arena, Steph left for her office leaving the others to head to their separate locker rooms. Victoria walked with them to the men's and Paul immediately went in making kissing noises at them.

"Well I should go in and get ready." Dave sighed pulling Victoria into a hug.

"We didn't even get any time alone together. I hate work." She pouted looking up at him from his chest.

"I know" he pouted back," how about after the show we get a late dinner. Just the two of us… sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She stood on her toes to kiss him. Dave took the opportunity to sneak his tongue in her mouth and his hand crept down her back. He squeezed her ass making her jump and his arms tightened around her. They both started giggling before pulling away. Dave held her at arm length and just stared into her eyes while she did the same._ I wonder if he knows how truly amazing he is? His eyes are so warm and comforting… they're almost like a warm blanket that you could get lost in._

"Ah hmmm. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." They both turned at the sound of Melina's voice.

"Hey Mel, I was just about to leave to get ready." Victoria laughed.

"Yeah… right… well I'll see you after the show and we'll go for dinner." Dave told Victoria before kissing her temple and turning her in the direction of the women's locker room. She giggled and linked arms with Melina; heading to get ready.

"Well you look happy. I didn't mean to disturb you but I just wanted to go over our match tonight." Mel said as they were walking. They were about to turn down another hallway when someone called out to Victoria.

"Tori!!!" she turned to see Dave coming her way," don't forget to think about next week, my mom's party and stuff. No pressure… I would just really like it." He smiled. She just nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before watching him walk away. The girls got to the door of their locker room when Melina turned to Victoria.

"Okay I have to know. What party and stuff do you have to think about?" Mel questioned as they walked into the locker room.

"Dave wants me to stay at his house when we go to D.C. and then when you all go on the troop's tour, he wants me to stay with him and go to his mom's birthday party." Victoria replied with a slight sigh.

"Wow" Melina was stunned," so stay with him, meet the family, and celebrate a special occasion? Someone's diggin' you hard core." She teased.

"Shut up" she smacked Melina lightly on the arm," I don't know if I'm ready, you know? I mean it's like a big step right?"

"Honey it will be fine and besides you guys have been dating for what…"

"Officially, like a day."

"What? You guys have been all lovey dovey for months." Melina was confused.

"Well we only discussed being significant last night. He did say that he thought we were exclusive for longer but we just talked about it last night." Victoria tried to explain.

"Honey I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" she leaned closer to Victoria and jokingly looked around for spies," you have been dating the animal for about two months." Victoria playfully scowled while Melina laughed.

"I still don't know if I'm ready to meet the kids and parents." Victoria was still apprehensive.

"Whose kids and parents?" the girls turned at the sound of Michelle McCool. Victoria and Melina glanced quickly at each other; silently agreeing neither of them liked her._ I really hate you. You provide nothing to the business and you are not even that pretty._

"Dave's" Melina answered quickly. She had a slight smirk because every diva knew about Michelle's crush on Batista. Victoria saw it and smiled a little too. _Dave doesn't like you._

"Why would he want you to meet them?" Michelle asked. Before Victoria could answer Melina jumped in.

"You mean you don't know? Victoria is dating Dave." Mel said as if it were common knowledge. Victoria started to get a slight blush.

"Since when?" Michelle was shocked.

"Almost… what" Mel turned to Victoria.

"Two months almost three" Victoria finished.

"Oh well I met his mom a while ago and she is a lot to take. Just brace yourself… she's intense." Michelle warned.

"When did you meet her?" Melina questioned. She was shocked and knew from dating Dave that his mother is extremely nice and his daughters will be up front with you. She thought, overall, they were great.

"Oh…um… she was backstage a while back. She seemed angry about something and not very personable." Michelle quickly shot out not looking them in the eye," well I'm gonna go down to catering and get something quick. See you guys later." Once the door had closed, Melina and Victoria busted out laughing.

"You know she was lying right?" Melina questioned with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah but I don't know what his family will think of me. What if they don't like me?"

"Honey… Dave's mom is really sweet and gives people a chance before passing judgment and his daughters will try not to judge you but they're girls…it's what we do. They will, however, tell you if they do or don't like you. They are pretty up front and just remember that they are practically adults so treat them like it. They hate being treated like they don't know you are fucking their dad." Melina joked.

"How do you know so much?" Victoria was intrigued.

"I dated Dave for like a month… about a year and a half ago. I got to meet them when we stopped in D.C… it was at the show though and kind of an accident. So, he wanting you to meet them and stay with him is kind of huge." Melina explained.

"How was it an accident and why didn't you tell me?" Victoria had a look of concern on her face._ You don't still like him do you? _

"Do not give me that look. I don't like Dave like that anymore. I didn't tell you because it was only for a month and he never looked at me the way he looks at you. Boy is head over heels." Victoria breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay so how did you meet the family?" Victoria was curious.

"Well we were in D.C. and after his match I walked into his dressing room. The first thing I saw was his daughters and they looked at me like 'what the hell?' Now we had only been seeing each other for like a week so I don't think he mentioned me. So I introduced myself as Dave's _friend_. After about ten minutes of talking to them, he walked in with his mom. She was shocked to see someone else and I was still in my on screen stuff… you know the short skirt, boots and fur. I heard her ask Dave if I was 'one of those ring rat things'" Melina laughed," After Dave explained that I work here and everything, she was really sweet. His daughters, however, kept giving me funny looks. So when Dave went to show his mom around more, I asked them what was with the looks. I thought it was the clothes but they said that I should have just come out and told them I was seeing Dave." Melina smiled after telling the story.

"So they are cool?" Victoria was still worried.

"I actually still talk to them so I could put in a good word" Melina offered," but they will still make their own judgment about you.

"That would be cool… just don't make it obvious." Victoria thanked Melina and they began getting changed into their ring gear and talked about their upcoming match.

After her match, Victoria showered and was going to change but she had no idea what Dave had in mind._ Well it is almost ten so I guess all fancy restaurants are closed_. She finally decided on black jean pants and a red v-neck halter. She left her hair down and wavy and chose white Adidas tennis shoes with red laces. She grabbed a white zip up jacket and a black newsboy hat before heading to the men's locker room. When she came up to the door, Randy and Cody were standing outside. _Great, just what I need._

"Hey guys" she smiled at them," is Dave in there?"

"I don't know" Randy said as he nudged Cody.

"OW… oh, I'll go check" Cody smiled at Victoria before disappearing into the locker room.

"So… you look really nice tonight" Randy complimented.

"Thanks" she smiled._ I hate how slimy Randy is. His face gives me the heebie jeebies. Dave, please hurry!! _Victoria stood in awkward silence while Randy continued looking her up and down. She let out a breath of relief when Cody reappeared but instantly frowned when he informed her that Dave was in the shower and he had to get down to the ring; leaving Randy and Victoria alone again. Victoria smiled as she saw Melina coming from the same hallway Cody had gone down. _MELINA!! Please help me. _Mel noticed the look in her eyes and noticed Randy looking everywhere but Victoria's eyes.

"Hey girl" Mel said hugging Victoria.

"Hey Mel" Victoria hugged tightly," help me…Randy is fucking creepy" she whispered into Melina's ear.

"Hey Randy" Melina smiled after pulling away from Tori," how's Sam?" Melina smiled at the shocked look in Randy's eyes.

"Oh… um… she's great" Randy stuttered out.

"Great" Melina smiled before turning back to Victoria," I need to talk to you" she glanced back at Randy," in private." Randy raised his eyebrows to them but decided to just walk away. On Melina's shit list is the one place absolutely no one wanted to be.

"Thank you so much" Victoria hugged her again.

"No problem" Melina shrugged," You look really sexy by the way."

"I do, don't I" Victoria laughed.

"And people say I'm conceited" Mel joked. Her facial expression changed and she looked Victoria up and down," but seriously, if you weren't dating Dave… I would take you to my hotel room and make you scream louder than I do." She then backed Victoria against the wall placed a slow trail of kisses from her jaw to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Uh, Mel?" Victoria closed her eyes to the sensations she was feeling. She let out a shuttered breath and slowly opened her eyes when Melina backed away from her.

"I actually did have some news for you." Melina said smiling at Victoria's flushed face.

"Um… okay what?"

"I talked to Keilani and Athena this afternoon and they are excited to meet you and told me that Dave talks about you nonstop when he goes home." She smiled. Dave walked out of the room and smiled at Melina before kissing Victoria and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You ready baby?" he asked.

"Yeah… I have been waiting for you" her face was still flushed from Melina and she was slowly coming out of her daze.

"I'll talk to you later honey." Melina told her as she tipped Victoria's chin. Melina then hugged her tightly and secretly squeezed her ass. Victoria was confused again and watched as Melina left down the hall to the women's locker room. _Okay… Melina doesn't like Dave but does she like me? Was she just teasing? I know she is always touchy feely but that was a little too much. Her lips are magic though. What the hell Victoria… get a grip._

"Tori you ready?" Dave asked.

"Wha-oh yeah... let's go"

"Is there something you want to tell me? What was that with Melina?"

"Um… let's just go spend time together… I'll tell you about Melina after I talk to her because I honestly don't know what it is." Dave just nodded and walked out to his car with Tori; ready to spend some quality time with his girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait. i just got over all the holiday nonsense. hope you like it.

"So… where are you taking me for our quality time?" Victoria asked as they drove down the highway.

"You'll see baby… you will like it though, I promise." Dave smiled at her. He changed lanes and proceeded to get off the highway but it was nowhere near the hotel or anything Victoria recognized.

"Is this where no one will find the body?" Victoria joked. Dave turned into a dark parking lot and Victoria looked at him slightly worried. He parked the car and looked at her with a heartwarming smile.

"Don't worry… you're gonna love this." He got out and went around to open her door. He led her to a small open clearing. A circle of trees were towering high overhead but the light from the full moon provided a spotlight on a blanket laid out in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh David, It's beautiful." Victoria said looking up at him while he led her toward the blanket.

"Well I thought this would be a nice time to talk and spend some well deserved time together. I feel like I hardly get any time with you except when we're at the hotels and even then we're usually exhausted. I miss you baby girl." Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple before lying on the blanket with his arms behind his head. Victoria sat down next to him and noticed a small wicker picnic basket on the side of the blanket.

"What's this?" she asked inching closer to the basket. She opened it to find a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne.

"Well… this was supposed to be dessert but since we didn't get dinner, I guess we will call this a snack." He grabbed a strawberry from the tray and lifted it to her lips. She took a bite; juices rolling down her chin as she moaned at the flavor. Dave bent and licked the trail of juice from her chin to her mouth. This turned into a heated kiss that left both of them breathless.

"Mmm… David," Victoria said when she pulled back from the kiss," I made my decision. I would love to go to your house and meet your family." Dave smiled before hugging Victoria tightly."Ugh… D-David…can't breathe." Victoria joked. Dave let go and laughed.

The week had passed and Victoria was now on a plane heading to DC._ Ok if I just breathe and smile it will be fine. Dave and I are solid and if his kids don't like me they can just deal with it. Yeah everything is gonna be fine._ She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Dave squeeze her hand. She looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"It's gonna be fine honey. Everyone is going to love you." He reassured with a smile and brought her hand to his lips; placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"If you say so then it has to be" she returned his smile and blushed when he kissed her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep for the rest of the flight. Dave lightly shook her awake when their flight had landed and she groggily smiled at him as he gathered their carry-on luggage. She stood and stretched her arms above her head letting out a yawn. They walked hand in hand into the busy airport and headed to the baggage claim to get their things before heading to Dave's home. They made it out of the airport after signing a few autographs and taking a couple photos with children and were now en route to Dave's house. He reached over the center console and grabbed her hand as they drove down the highway.

"Athena and Keilani will be at home when we get there. They are very excited to meet you baby girl."Dave told her.

"Will the boys be there too?"

"No, they're staying at my mom's tonight since the party starts half an hour before their bed time tomorrow. They want to spend time with Grams." Victoria nodded in understanding while Dave pulled up to the house. He parked the car and they both went to grab the bags from the back. Thirty seconds after Dave slammed the door; Victoria saw a flash of long brown hair and heard loud squeals of delight. She peaked around the back of the car to see Dave nearly knocked off his feet by his daughters.

"DADDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" the two girls screamed as they jumped into his arms.

"We missed you so much." Athena said letting go of her father and smiling at him. Keilani however, wouldn't let go and after two minutes Athena was getting annoyed with her baby sister.

"Keilani you're seventeen damn years old will you please start acting like it?" she huffed.

"You're just mad because I'm Daddy's favorite" Keilani teased sticking out her tongue.

"Hey now you know I don't have a favorite. I love you both equally… just at different times." Dave joked.

"Not funny dad" the girls said in unison then started giggling. They looked up when Victoria shut the car door. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi. You must be Victoria." Athena extended her hand to Victoria," I'm Athena and this is Keilani" she pointed to her sister and nudged her forward a little," we have heard a lot about you. Dad said you were nice and he likes you and Melina said you were pretty cool. How was the flight? Are you tired? Come on let's go in the house" she grabbed some bags as well as Keilani and proceeded to walk into the house.

"Um…" Victoria was stunned and just watched the girls walk away.

"Come on," Dave said shouldering the last two bags and grabbing Victoria's hand," they are gonna want to grill you now so we better hurry….they can get impatient."

"Daddy, hurry up!" they heard come from the house. Dave just laughed and headed towards the house with Victoria following close behind. When they got in they heard the girls laughing in the kitchen and decided to see what was up. They noticed the table was set and the girls were stirring the pots on the stove.

"Hey girls, what's for dinner?" Dave asked while sitting on a stool near the counter.

"Spaghetti" Athena said putting the lid back on the sauce and turning to her father," the noodles won't be done for another couple minutes so you guys should go unpack."

"We left your bags at the bottom of the stairs." Keilani said," we didn't know if Victoria wanted to stay in your room or the guest room."

"Plus we're lazy." Athena giggled. Dave just nodded and led Victoria to the stairs to get their things. He immediately brought her bags into his room and set them on the bed. As soon as he started to unpack her things Victoria came out of her haze.

"Dave? Do you think it's a good idea for me to stay in here with you?"

"Of course, it was my idea and ninety percent of them are good ones." He joked.

"That's not what I meant. Your daughters are gonna be here and I don't want them to think I'm some kind of slut or something."

"Tori, they won't think that. They know we are a couple and they know we share a hotel room. If you don't stay in here they will think I did something to piss you off and they will hound me to no end." He smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead before looking at her," unless I have done something to piss you off." He promptly gave her the puppy dog face.

"No… your perfect." She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck. Dave held her tighter when she tried to move back and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across her lips asking permission to enter. When she granted access he surprised her by pushing her toward the bed. Her knees hit the mattress and she fell back onto it. This caused their lips to part but Dave fell on top of her and began kissing a path down her neck. His hands travelled to the hem of her shirt and began pushing it up. He lifted his head and smiled down at her before kissing the skin he had uncovered. Victoria's hand immediately grasped the sheets knowing what was about to come. Her breath had become shallower and her face was flushed.

"DAD… VICTORIA, DINNER'S READY!" Victoria's eyes flew open and Dave started laughing against her stomach. He stood and helped her off the bed. She pulled her shirt down and combed her fingers through her hair while following Dave downstairs. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before stepping into the kitchen. The plates had already been served and she took a seat beside Dave. The girls sat across from them and made sure everything was set before interrogating their dad's new girlfriend.

"So Victoria," Keilani started," what are your intentions with our father?"


	12. Chapter 12

_What?! Are they really gonna interrogate me NOW?? How the hell do I answer that?_ Victoria was suddenly feeling very warm and couldn't swallow. She took a sip of water to calm down a little.

"Um… well" she started but was cut off by Athena.

"We know you wrestle but if you get injured are you going to be able to provide for our father?"

"What about your family?"

"Do they know your dating him?"

"Have they met him?"

"Do you have any kids?" The two girls burst out laughing at the look on Victoria's face.

"We're just kidding Victoria" Athena told her with a smile," that's just what Dad does to all of our boyfriends."

"Oh" she let out a nervous laugh," that's okay. You had me worried for a minute."

"But seriously," Keilani started," who are you? Like what do you like to do, what's your family like, hobbies…am I gonna have any step siblings?"

"Well, I'm the youngest in my family. We all wrestle. I own a custom car shop that I try to keep up with while I'm on the road." Victoria told them hoping that would be enough.

"Cool so do you have any kids?" Keilani asked.

"No. Not yet. I do want some though." She replied honestly.

"You know my dad's _old_ though right?" Keilani questioned.

"Hey! I'm not ancient." Dave scoffed.

"Yeah I know how old your dad is." Victoria laughed.

They all laughed for a bit while Dave pretended to pout and be offended. Keilani was about to ask Victoria more questions when her phone rang.

"No phones at dinner" Dave scolded," this is family time. They can call back."

"But Daddy," Keilani whined," it's Melina."

"Fine but let her know she got you in trouble." He joked.

They listened as Keilani talked with Melina.

"Hey girl… yeah were having dinner… no it's not a problem. Dad says I'm in trouble but you know I have him wrapped around my finger… yeah she's here… we are being nice… I promise… do you wanna talk to her just to make sure? ... She's pretty cool so far… she just told us she wants kids someday… that's what I said! Okay I'll talk to you later. Adios chicka.

"She wanted me to remind you how old my dad is." Keilani laughed to Victoria. Dave pouted again and was actually starting to feel bad that everyone, even his ex-girlfriend, thought he was an old man. Victoria saw Dave slump in his chair and decided to comfort him. _He's really hurt… he should know he's not old. He has twenty year old fans that think he's the sexiest thing since Brad Pitt._ She reached over and grabbed his hand; giving it a slight squeeze to get his attention.

"Honey," Victoria said while cupping his cheek and making him look her in the eye," you know you're not old right?" Dave gave a half smile but wasn't completely convinced so she kept going.

"I have seen some of your fans. Most of them can't be more than twenty-two and they think you are one of… no, _the_ sexiest man to grace this planet." She smiled when he continued eating and knew he was feeling better. "But if you even think about proving to them why you're called _the Anima," Victoria smiled sweetly," _I'll show you why they call me a psycho." Dave's smile faded and he gulped.

"Ha… Daddy I like her." Keilani said.

"I do too." Athena added. They finished eating dinner and Athena and Keilani decided to head to Dave's mom's to spend time with the boys. Dave did the dishes and told Victoria she wasn't allowed to help so she went to Dave's room to unpack and shower. When she got out she heard Dave coming up the stairs and let the towel drop to the floor.

"Hey Tori," Dave entered the room looking toward the ground," what are you…" he looked up to see her standing in the middle of the room completely naked," what are you doing baby?" he shut his bedroom door and made sure the lock was secure.

"Well," she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck," I was thinking. Since the girls are gone… I figured we could finish what we started before dinner." She whispered in his ear and began to kiss down his neck. She ran her hands down his arms; raking her nails along the way. She leaned in to capture his mouth while her hands slid to the hem of his shirt. She traced her finger along it before slipping her hands to his abs. She moved her hands to his back and pulled him to her. Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing down her cheek to her neck. Victoria automatically tilted her head to give Dave more access. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him away suddenly.

"Baby you need to lose these." She said grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Dave's hands went to his belt but Victoria grabbed his hands.

"No baby" she smiled at him," let me." She grabbed the buckle and undid it while looking him in the eyes. She undid the button and gave him a peck on the mouth before dropping to her knees. She slid the zipper down with her teeth and smiled when she looked up to see Dave staring at her. She reached into his pants and stroked his hard member before pulling his pants down around his ankles. Victoria smiled up at Dave before sneaking her tongue out to lick the pre cum on the tip of his cock.

"Mmm Tori," Dave moaned while reaching down and running his fingers through her hair. He sucked in a shallow breath when he felt her warm mouth wrap around his hardened member. She gave it two slow sucks before hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head hard and fast.

"Oh God Tori… I'm…I'm g-gonna… baby!!!" Dave exploded into Victoria's mouth. She swallowed all he had to offer before pulling away. She licked all the excess cum off his dick and stood; smiling while he caught his breath. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge waiting for Dave to come out of his blissful state.


	13. Chapter 13

Dave took a few deep breaths before walking toward Victoria with a predatory look in his eyes. Victoria was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiled as he stood between her legs; trapping her by placing his hands on either side of her hips. He leaned closer to capture her lips. Victoria's hands slid up Dave's shoulders around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair when his lips travelled down her neck. Dave applied a little pressure; laying Victoria on her back. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his back.

"Mmm David" Victoria moaned," I love you." Dave raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"I do baby" she smiled," I love you." Dave smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too." He adjusted between her legs and slid into her.

"Oh David, Yeah." His pace picked up and he could feel Victoria's inner muscles contracting. They were pulling him back into her every time he slid out. Soon she was thrashing on the bed and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"DAVID…..don't stop…I'm so close…OHHH GODDDD… YES!" Her fingers dug into the sheets as her back arched off the bed and her eyes rolled back. He pumped into her a few more times before tilting his head back and releasing a primal growl while filling her with his seed. Dave kissed her cheek and neck while she sucked air into her lungs. When she opened her eyes, Dave was looking at her and smiling.

"I love you Victoria."

"I love you too David." Dave went to the head of the bed and pulled Victoria up between his legs. He pulled the comforter around them and turned the television on. They watched the Disney channel until Victoria fell asleep. Dave turned the TV off and adjusted Victoria so she was lying on his stomach facing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. She grabbed her robe from her suit case and walked downstairs toward the kitchen. She was shocked when she turned the corner and saw Keilani and Athena sitting at the table. She turned quickly to tie her robe before turning back and smiling at the girls.

"Hey guys, when did you come home?"

"Couple minutes ago." Athena shrugged.

"So how was your night?" Keilani teased," I saw you turn to tie your robe."

"Do you really want to hear about your father having sex" Victoria smirked," because let me tell you…"

"EWWW no, I was just kidding." Keilani laughed.

"Lalalalala" Athena said covering her ears," can't hear you."

"So Tori are you hungry?" Keilani asked.

"Yeah," Victoria smiled," what are you guys having?"

"Toast right now" Athena said," but we were debating what to make."

"I want pancakes." Keilani said.

"And I want waffles, eggs, and bacon" Athena smiled.

"Well," Victoria weighed the options," how about I make breakfast and you two set the table?"

"What are you gonna make?" Athena asked a little skeptical.

"Pancakes" Victoria laughed when Athena sighed and Keilani pumped her fist in victory," and waffles with bacon and eggs."

The girls went to set the table after showing Victoria where everything she needed was located. They went and sat in the living room to watch TV after being shooed out of the kitchen by Tori. Dave came downstairs dressed and ready for the day and saw his daughters sitting in the living room. He went to the kitchen after telling them good morning and was a little upset when he saw Victoria making breakfast alone. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection; placing a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning baby." She smiled.

"Morning," he said." I'll watch this if you wanna go get dressed."

Victoria nodded and turned to place a kiss on his lips before heading out of the kitchen and to Dave's room.

"Girls, get in here!"

They ran into the kitchen; sensing from Dave's tone he was angry.

"Yes Daddy?" Keilani smiled.

"Why the hell is Victoria, a guest, making breakfast while my charming, helpful daughters are sitting on their asses?" Dave demanded.

"We…" Athena started.

"I know I raised you better than to take advantage of people, especially my girlfriend. I can't believe she has only been here for a day; she's nervous about meeting you guys and grandma and you treat her like a maid or something." Dave was outraged.

"Dave…" he looked up to see Victoria standing back to the side of the girls smiling," the girls and I made a deal" she walked over to them giving the girls an apologetic look," they set the table and I am making breakfast." She smiled when a look of understanding came over his face. Victoria then turned to Athena and Keilani who were smiling and relieved."I should have told him something before I went to get ready. For that I apologize."

"It's cool." Athena shrugged.

"We're just glad we aren't in trouble." Keilani laughed. Victoria elbowed Dave in the rib and nodded toward his daughters.

"Uhm… I'm sorry too." He sighed. The girls looked at each other before smiling and hugging their father.

"That's okay daddy. You did call us charming and helpful." Keilani laughed.

"Well, now that everything is straightened out," Victoria glanced at the table and back," breakfast is ready."

They sat and ate while the girls told them how Keilani's boys and Dave's mom were. The girls learned a lot about Victoria and liked her more and more as they talked over breakfast. Dave sat back and looked around the table at three of the four most important women in his life. They were talking and laughing and making fun of each other. He found himself smiling and realized how perfectly Victoria fit into his life. After breakfast, the girls cleaned the kitchen before heading back to their grandmothers to help her set up for her party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria walked into Dave's bathroom and found him just finishing up getting ready to go to his moms. He was in dark blue jeans and a skintight black shirt, his brown timberlands were by the bedroom door and his feet were just in white socks. She put the toilet seat lid down and sat on it; curling one leg under her. She looked up at Dave and smiled to herself. _He is gorgeous._ Dave looked at Victoria and could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong honey? You look… not sad necessarily but something has to be troubling you."

Victoria sighed," It's nothing really. I'm just nervous about meeting your mom."

"Oh sweetie," Dave squatted down and took her hands; gently stroking her knuckles," my mom is going to love you."

"How do you know? Melina said she was kind of uptight and I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to her." She hung her head.

"Tori look at me." Dave lifted her chin and saw the tears pooled in her eyes. He pulled her closer and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I j-j-just want her t-to like m-me." Victoria broke down.

"Honey, my mother is going to love you," Dave soothed while rubbing her back," how can she not? The girls and I already do."

"B-but Melina…"

"Victoria, Melina met my mom for a minute after a match. She is going to look at you and immediately tell me not to screw it up." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I know she's the most important person in your life and if she hates me, you will too. I don't want to lose you Dave. I love you. I want everything with you. I wanna wake up in the morning and still see that look in your eyes that tells me your thinking I am the most amazing woman you have ever been with. I wanna curl up with you after a bad day and know that you will be there to protect me from the big bad world. I just know that if your mom doesn't like me then you're going to see I have flaws and realize I'm not someone you could love and you're gonna leave and I am gonna be left heartbroken. I know it's a lot but I love you so much and I can't imagine not waking up next to you." She sat up and looked Dave in the eyes. He was quiet for a while; trying to digest everything she had just told him. _Stupid Tori… now you're going to scare him away and his mom hasn't even met you. Way to go me. I should have kept my mouth shut._

Dave exhaled before looking at her," Baby girl, I feel the same way about you. I want to meet your parents and your brothers and I'm scared shitless that they won't approve of me because I've been married and divorced or my job is too risky and I could get hurt any minute but I am most scared that your parents won't see me as the guy they want for their baby daughter. I am head over heels dizzy out of control in love with you and they will see my past and not like it and make it so I have no future with you. I couldn't possibly live without you and the very thought of it scares the crap out of me. I lay awake at night and hold you while you sleep because I know that one day you will wake up and realize that I am overbearing and have a short temper and you will walk away and leave me devastated."

"I would never do that though," Victoria took his head in her hands," and it won't matter what my parents or brothers think because you make me happy and I am so in love with you it hurts." She smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"Exactly Tori, you have nothing to worry about because even if my mom doesn't like you, I love you for your flaws." He stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up to hug her. Victoria felt content and prepared to face his mother. She pulled away from his embrace with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have no flaws." She said with pure cockiness and walked back into Dave's bedroom to get ready for his mom's birthday party.


	14. Chapter 14

Dave pulled up to his mother's house and escorted Victoria to the door. When he walked into the house, he was shocked to see all of the decorations.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Dave called out.

He heard voices coming from the kitchen and grabbed Victoria's hand; leading her towards the voices. He smiled to himself when he noticed he was practically dragging her.

"It's okay baby." He soothed," she is going to love you. I promise."

"I know," Victoria sighed," I'm just still a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Besides Keilani and Athena will be here so you have at least some friends." He chuckled. Tori lightly slapped him. They rounded the corner into the kitchen and Victoria set the presents on the counter. She smiled at Keilani and went over to help with the food.

"Where's Grams?" Dave asked his daughters. Athena was frosting the cake while Keilani cut up vegetables for the salad. Victoria was standing at the middle of the counter cutting fruit and arranging it on a plate.

"She's outside with James and Aidan making sure the yard is perfect, "Athena answered." BOYS! Papa's here!" She then yelled toward the open sliding glass door.

"Oh no, here they come" Keilani joked. No more than ten seconds had passed when two little boys came bursting through the door.

"PAPA!" they screamed launching themselves at Dave. He knelt down and hugged them while they showered him with kisses.

"Hey guys" he smiled," are you being good for Grams?"

"Yes Papa." They said in unison.

"Is my D.J. here?" everyone turned to see Dave's mom coming through the door.

"Hi Mama" Dave smiled; holding his arms open waiting for a hug. She embraced him and noticed Victoria standing in the kitchen with a nervous expression.

"Who is this beautiful young lady David?" She asked as she walked toward Victoria.

"Hello, I'm Victoria," she extended her hand to Dave's mom," it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm Donna. Dave has told me wonderful things about you but he really didn't do you justice. You are gorgeous honey." Donna said pulling Victoria into a hug.

"Thank you," Victoria blushed as they pulled apart," happy birthday."

"Now why are you in the kitchen? David, help your daughters. I'm going to take Victoria out back and get to know her better." Donna said leading Victoria to the backyard. Victoria looked to Dave but he smiled and shrugged so she felt more at ease.

"So how long have you known David?" Donna asked once they were outside alone.

"Um… we've known each other for a few years but we haven't been dating long." Victoria knew she had to be honest with this woman.

"You're a wrestler also right?"

"Yes," Victoria let out a nervous laugh," but we're on the same brand so it works for now."

"For now?"Donna wondered how serious Victoria was about David by her comment.

"Well, I've never been in a long distance relationship. I don't know how we would handle it. I wouldn't want to lose David. I lo…um I mean he's a great guy."

"I understand," Donna caught her little slip but decided not to push the issue," are you always this fidgety?" Victoria had her hands in her pockets and was switching her stance every few seconds.

"What? No. I'm just a little nervous about meeting you. I mean you're my boyfriend's mom. I guess this is like a big step in the relationship you know and I just don't want to mess it up."

"Honey," Donna put her arm through Victoria's," the only way you could mess anything up is to lie to David or me. Don't worry the girls and I like you so as long as you keep David happy, there won't be any problems."

"Okay." Victoria smiled and sighed with relief. They shared a hug and walked back into the house to see if dinner was ready. The rest of the meal went perfectly. Victoria teased with the girls and the boys laughed and made faces with her. They had started calling her Miss Tori and told her all about school and how cool their Papa was. After dinner, the girls bathed Aidan and James while Dave and Victoria helped clean the kitchen. The boys had insisted on watching a movie with Papa and Miss Tori. They all walked into the living room to watch Shrek. Aidan sat on David's lap while Victoria cuddled into David's side with James on her lap. Keilani, Athena, and Donna sat on another couch and whispered about how cute they were.

"Congrats Dad, we all decided you finally found a good one." Keilani teased. David and Victoria smiled at each other before laughing with the women on the couch.

"SHHH!" the boys angrily quieted the adults. They all laughed before turning their attention to the movie once more. Victoria looked around the room and smiled; everything was perfect. She relaxed into David and decided not to over think things ever again.


End file.
